Grand King
' was a robot (technically cyborg) Kaiju that appeared in the film, Ultraman Story. *Subtitle: *Super Subtitle: History Ultraman Story While Taro was fighting Enmargo on Earth, Juda combined the spirits of Alien Baltan, Red King, Gomora, Alien Mephilas, Eleking, and Alien Hipporito into a monsterous robot known as Grand King. The robot took repeated assaults from Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace, and Zoffy without even slowing down. Firing back, Grand King brought down each of the Ultra Brothers. Soon the fight was taken to the surface of an alien world. The ultras tried their best, but Grand King was too powerful and continued to shrug off their strongest attacks as if they were nothing. Just as it all looked grim for the five Ultras, Taro returned from his battle on Earth to assist his comrades in stopping the machine. However even after joining the fight, Taro and the brothers were still no match for Grand King's strength and armor. It was then that the revived Father of Ultra sent out an order so that the five brothers fuse together with Taro so that he would have enough power to bring down the juggernaut. Once they did this,Taro managed to topple the goliath. Grand King refused to go down without a fight, resulting in Taro using his new Cosmo Miracle Beam. An attack so powerful it was capable of blowing through Grand King's armor and destroying the mechanical monster for good. With Grand King destroyed, Juda was dragged back to where he came and was never seen again. Trivia *Grand King was also suppose to put together with the souls of Kingsaurus III, Astromons and Silver Bloome, but the monsters were dropped for unknown reasons. *Grand King's appearence and fight with the Ultra Brothers in Ultraman Story was referenced by Hikaru Raido in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 26. Ultraman Ginga An updated Grand King, known as , appeared in episode 10. Here, he was Dark Lived by Alien Nackle Gray and a corrupted Misuzu. As Hikaru/Ultraman Ginga and Tomoya/Jean-nine realised this, Ginga advise Hikaru to enter Misuzu's mind to reason with her. At the same time,Hikaru's friends and Misuzu's father transformed themselves into Ultraman, Ultraseven and Ultraman Tiga. With Jean-nine, they tried their best to hold off Super Grand King but failed due to the Ultras' time limit and being overpowered at by the monster. When Hikaru finally convinced Misuzu to free herself, she exited Super Grand King, leaving Nackle Gray alone in charge of it while entering Ultraman Ginga and recharged the Ultra's energy. Together, they defeated the robot with Ginga Sunshine, gaining Alien Nackle's and Grand Kings Spark Dolls. Trivia *Super Grand King is the fourth Ultraman Ginga Kaiju to be original to the series. *Super Grand King roar is a mechanically altered Gabora roar. *Super Grand King and Tyrant are the only monsters in the series that were DarkLived by an alien instead of a human, although for a time Alien Nackle had an unwilling human partner. *It is possible that this Grand King's lack of the word "combination" in his subtitle was due to him not being a combination. Ultra Fight Victory Super Grand King reappeared in this special as , where he receives a similar upgrade to his master, Juda Spector, being gold and silver in color and wielding a giant sword. In this appearance, Super Grand King looks similar to his original form. Data - Super= - Spector= Super Grand King Spector Stats *Height: 78 m *Weight: 215,000 t *Origin: Unknown Powers and Abilities *Giant Left Claw: Super Grand King Spector isarmed with an oversized claw on its left arm. *Right Arm Blade: Super Grand King Spector is armed with an oversized blade on its right arm. }} }} Toy Release Information Bandai released Grand King twice, once as a normal 6 inch figure and again as a DX Spark Doll. The normal figures have 4 points of articulation, both arms and both legs. They are highly detailed, but one variation has yellow markings, something the original never had. The Spark Doll version was a DX (deluxe) release of Super Grand King. It has a brown-rust colored scheme, and is highly detailed. It is compatible with either the DX Ginga Spark or the Dark Spark. It stands 6" tall, and features 4 points of articulation (right arm, left hand and legs). A Banpresto plush Grand King was released in yellow-gold as well. Grand King toys.jpg|Bandai Ultra Monster Series (UMS) Grand King GrandKing 2.jpg|Banpresto Plush Grand King GKS.png|Grand King Spector Spark Doll Super Grand King became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Dark Spark's powers. His Spark doll was kept in Dark Lugiel's collection, and given to Alien Nackle to give to evil-hearted humans to seed chaos. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usage This Spark Doll has been used on one occasion by one person and one alien: *In Episode 10, Misuzu Isurugi and Alien Nackle DarkLived into Super Grand King to destroy Furuboshi Middle School. Hikaru Raido and Tomoya Ichijouji used Ultraman Ginga and Jean-nine to combat Super Grand King, but after Ginga's plan to save Misuzu by transferring Hikaru's consciousness immobilized him, Kenta Watarai, Chigusa Kuno and Seiichiro Isurugi UltraLived into Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman and UltraSeven, Jean-nine got some backup, but Grand King soon defeated them. However, when Hikaru and Misuzu reconciled, an empowered Ginga beat Grand King and Nackle using Ginga Sunshine. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Super Grand King's Spark Doll is likely to have reverted back to its original form and depart Earth to return home. Category:Movie Villains Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Fusions Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Victory Kaiju Category:Villains